


Kinktober Day Nine - Neville Longbottom

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dorms, F/M, Gryffindor, HP Kinktober 2020, Kinktober, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: Y/N accidentally springs up a bit of a problem for Neville and he makes sure its sorted out back up in his dorm room.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Kinktober Day Nine - Neville Longbottom

**Author's Note:**

> October 9th  
> Character: Neville Longottom  
> Kink: Accidental Stimulation  
> Warning: Smut

You’re sat in the great hall for dinner, plates of delicious food layering the table in front of you. You and Neville are sat slightly away from the rest of Gryffindor as you’re helping Neville with potions which he’s failing badly. “What do you get if I mix this with that?” You ask him, pointing to two things in his potions book. He let’s out a sigh, leaning closer and thinking. “I think- no, maybe.....” He stutters, letting out a huff of annoyance since he can’t remember. 

“It’s okay.” You giggle, amused at his level of stress. You place a hand on his knee comfortingly but all that does is make him realise how close you’re sitting to him, how close your faces are.......

“Just keep trying.” You smile reassuringly, gesturing back to the book as he snaps out of his daydream. Your hand doesn’t move form his leg, it actually moves from his knee to his thigh on pure accident but it doesn’t have a good outcome. Neville shuffles about in his seat a bit, attempting to focus on the question but the thoughts spinning round his head daze him. 

“Oh, armortentia!” He exclaims finally, smiling widely. You smile with him, giving him a high five before going onto another question. Neville sits there, trying to listen to you as you tell him about armortentia but he’s struggling as his trousers start to tighten around his crotch, blood rushing down there....

You can’t help but notice as a bulge starts to form at the crotch of his trousers. You smirk, biting your lip whilst trying to continue the homework. Nevilles face flushes a bright shade of red when as he pulls his robes around his body, covering the now obvious bulge. You decide to remove your hand. “Fancy carrying this on in the common room?” You suggest, closing the potions book and standing up. 

Neville nods his head, the blush in his cheeks showing no sign of fading. This is going to be fun. It was no secret the boy had the biggest and fattest crush on you ever since you met on the train and you couldn’t help but feel the same. He was far too shy to ask you out though so nothings ever happened. However, this could be the chance he either gets the courage or you get the courage.

He jumps up out of his seat, hands pulling tight on his robes as you grab the books and follow him out of the hall. “Slow down Neville.” You chuckle as he grabs your hand and pulls you in the direction of the common room. You walk through the painting and it shuts behind you, the common room is empty along with all the dorms. “You did that on purpose!” He scolds half heartedly as you walk into his dorm and he slams the old door shut. 

You smirk back at him knowingly, trying to keep your eyes level with his but he’s let go of his robe and the painfully obvious bulge in his trousers is distracting. He notices your eyes start to drop and backs you up into the wall beside his bed. You back hits the freezing stone making you gasp but you don’t have long to feel the cold as a pair of lips slam against yours. You almost squeal but immediately melt into it as Neville places his hands either side of you against the wall. 

You sigh into the kiss, tilting your head to deepen the kiss slightly. You bite down harshly on his lower lip, making him let out a moaned Yelp but you take the opportunity to slip your tongue past his lips. He attempts to briefly fight for dominance but you win and move your lips in sync with his. He presses his body against yours, a surge of confidence coursing through his veins. He grinds his hips up into yours, hands coming up to push your robes off your shoulders. 

You let the robe drop to the floor and help him unbutton the tricky buttons of your shirt. He gives up, unbuttoning his own shirt and discarding his robe on the floor with yours. You let your shirt drop and Neville pulls away from the kiss to admire your chest with a heavy blush. “Bloody hell.” He mutters under his breath, almost in awe but you roll your eyes and pull off your skirt leaving you in only a black bra and panties. 

He tries not to let his stares linger this time and instead, he starts kissing down your neck. He’d never done anything before but had some idea of what to do, vaguely. Leaving small red marks that would be gone in a day, he moves down your neck and sucks on the skin before coming back up to your lips, almost too scared to go further than your cleavage. You can’t help but giggle at his innocence. 

“Don’t be so innocent Neville.” You say sensually, reaching down in between the two of you to palm his erection. He gasps suddenly but it’s soon replaced by a loud moan. “Shh.” You laugh, bringing another hand down to pop open the trouser button and pull down the zip. You’d done this before but you know he’s never done it. He discards his trousers, leaving him in just a pair of plaid boxers. 

You walk over to his bed, laying down and pushing back the heavy covers so they’re at the bottom of the bed. He sits down as well and positions himself in between your open legs. “I-“ He starts a bit unsure of what to do. “It’s okay you assure him, reaching back down to continue palming his almost painfully hard length. He drops his head, watching your hand slowly palm him. 

You stop and skim your finger along the band of his underwear. Seeing he has no objection, you dip your hand inside. His breath catches in his throat when you grab his length and start to slowly glide your hand along it at a torturous pace. You stop to push the boxers down. He kicks them off and his long and fairly girthy length slaps against his lower stomach. You bite your lip at the sight, feeling yourself start to drip with wetness. 

He notices you staring this time and blushes furiously. You lean up and press a soft and sweet kiss on his plump lips. He smiles into it, relaxing slightly. His hands come down to your waist and slowly slip down inch by inch. He tugs down your panties, throwing them to the side and exposing your core. You shiver at the cold breeze but Neville gets some nerve and lines himself up with your entrance. 

“Ready?” You ask him, seeing him excited (obviously) but nervous. He nods, biting down on his cheek before gripping your hand and pushing in. He goes in slowly, aware that you’ll have to adjust to his size. He stays still when he bottoms out and you clench around him a few times. You both let out a moan of pleasure and you can see him struggling not to move. 

“You can start moving now Neville.” You tell him and he nods, slowly pulling out before snapping his hips into yours and pushing back in. 

It goes on for a short while before you e both orgasmed and collapsed onto the bed. You’d only just managed to pull up the covers to shield yourselves when Harry, Ron and the rest of the boys come in. Most of them don’t bat and eye but Ron and Harry go on and on about how they never thought it would actually happen.


End file.
